1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a holding device for sheet-like picture material, and in particular to a holder which can be produced in one piece by injection molding from elastically deformable plastic material, and in which holder sheet-like picture material such as, for example, a photographic picture, can be exchangeably received and made visible through a front pane.
2. State of the Art
With a known picture frame, four straight side profiles of the frame each are individually rigidly joined with the back wall by glueing. Each side of the frame has a holding attachment in the form of a rib overlapping the edge of the front pane. Within the corner zone, the adjacent sides of the frame join each other in complementary butt joints, where said sides are loosely resting on each other. The joint between each individual side of the frame and the back wall is formed by a tilting edge, around which edge each side of the frame can be swiveled to an extent permitting removal of the front pane. The butt joints in the corners of said known frame design can be completely locked only if said frame is manufactured with very high accuracy; especially in the presence of manufacturing tolerances or material fatigue, the butt joints in the corner zones may be displaced, which, on the one hand, interferes with the visual appearance of the total frame and, on the other hand, impairs the holding function of the short holding or supporting ribs. The rib-like holding attachments have to be manufactured separately and exactly joined by glueing with the back wall. A one-piece manufacture of the known picture frame by injection molding is not possible on account of the ribs projecting beyond the back wall.